


Scattered in multiple colors

by JitterDoll



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: 2Min are adorable, Dongheon is a good friend, Fluff and Cuddling, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Sudden murder mystery, Yeonheon adopts Kangmin, Yeonho is his supportive boyfriend, they try to help each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterDoll/pseuds/JitterDoll
Summary: Minchan spends most of his time under a tree, reading books, listening to music, or just asleep.One day he meets a kid who sat on the bench parallel of the tree he was usually under in.
Relationships: Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The start

"Leave!", He heard his mom shout, Minchan was on the staircase looking stunned after he just witnessed his dad cheat on his mom and now she is obviously angry.

"Minchan! You go with your father and leave as well", She stated.

"What! Why?!", He exclaimed.

"I just want you gone", She admitted.

Minchan nodded at this and ran to his room, slammed the door and packed his things, if things were to be like this his mom should have just aborted him.

After he finished, he went downstairs and left first, not before he rolled his suitcase directly at the feet of his father and his new girlfriend.

"Thanks for nothing asshole! And you, you're a slut, I hope you get HIV from fucking with this fucker right here", He sassed and walked away.

He reached his favorite spot, it was the tree near the river, he always spent time there at moments like this, he didn't care about finding a home yet, his bank account can still cover that.

Minchan sat on the roots and pulled out a book, flipping through the pages to get to he bookmarked page. He also put out his phone to listen to music while he sat there looking sentimental.

-

When Kangmin woke up, as always he saw the grimy texture of his room. He lived in the orphanage and the caretaker always plays favorites.

Unfortunately, he was one of the hated ones, not that he minded, but he is very tired of getting treated like dirt.

It's very tiring.

Just like now he has nothing in his plate and he hasn't eaten a full meal in a week.

"I'll just excuse myself then", He said, leaving the table and grabbing his things.

He took a stroll with his camera and empty stomach.

Kangmin eyed the food trucks eagerly as his tummy rumbles for food.

He sat on the bench and his eyes met with a boy who was sitting on the roots of the tree infront of him.

-

Minchan noticed that him and the boy had a staring contest far too long.

So Minchan stood up and walked over to him and held a hand out.

"My name is Minchan", He said.

"Oh, I'm Kangmin", The boy said back, also offering to have him seat right beside him.

Minchan nodded and grabbed his stuff, and Kangmin wondered why he had his suitcase with him.

"Oh uh, I was kicked out of my house, thank goodness my friend, who lives with his boyfriend as well took me in, they'll be here in a minute", Minchan explained.

"I'm sorry, if it makes it better, I'm actually from an orphanage here", Kangmin smiled. Minchan frowned at him then saw Dongheon wave at him.

"Sorry, I have to go, I hope we meet again Kangmin", Minchan said, an apologetic smile seen on his face.

Kangmin waved back at him and smiled as well,  
"Me too, Minchan!", He cheered.


	2. Each end of the string, we'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongheon and Yeonho, go on a little mission to find Kangmin.

When Minchan entered the house, he saw Yeonho peacefully watching television with their dog "Venti".

"Hi hyung, welcome", Yeonho smiled, turning the tv off.

"Thanks", Minchan smiled.

"I'll show you to your room", The younger said back, putting Venti down so she can eat.

Minchan nodded and followed Yeonho to the 2nd floor and the younger pointed on a room by the end of the hall.

He had 2 suitcases in total and Dongheon was helping him with the other one.

When both got into the room, Minchan plopped down on the bed and Dongheon sat on the edge of the bed to ask him something.

"The boy you were talking to, who was he?".

Minchan then sat back up and leaned on the headboard,  
"I don't know, his name is Kangmin, but that's about it".

Dongheon then gave him a sly smile and lightly hit his shoulder,  
"Thought he was your boyfriend, it seemed like it, he looked quite worried, I don't know if he's scared of you or you told him everything and he became worried".

"The latter", Minchan muttered.

"He seems like a good kid, poor thing lives in the orphanage", He added, releasing a sigh after.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to take a nap for a bit, we'll wake you up at dinner time", The oldest said.

"Sounds like a plan", Minchan said and in no time he already had fallen asleep.

-

Dongheon got back downstairs and saw Yeonho looking worried.

"What is it babe?", He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Minchan-hyung",  
Yeonho admitted, Venti falling asleep on his lap.

Dongheon gave him a kiss on the forehead,  
"I saw Minchan with a boy earlier", He said.

Yeonho's eyes lit up,  
"Really? That's cute", He said.

"Wanna find him??", Dongheon asked.

"That's crazy! How can we find him??", The younger exclaimed.

"Minchan said he lives in an orphanage", Dongheon smiled.

"Cancel that, let's go find him! COME ON BABE!", Yeonho said, standing up quickly.

-

They got inside Dongheon's car, and when Yeonho searched up for adoption centers near where Minchan used to live, he saw 5, and 3 of the centers had boys named "Kangmin".

"How do we figure out which one though?? We can't just bring all of the Kangmins home like a fucking lunatic", Yeonho said.

"Do you have a picture of Minchan? We can show that  
and we'll take home the one who recognizes him", Dongheon said.

"Didn't you see him?", Yeonho asked.

"I did, but I forgot what he looked like", Dongheon said.

"I have a picture of Minchan, WAIT! WE ARE ADOPTING HIM?! HELL YEAH I'M GONNA BE A MOM", Yeonho cheered.

"Kinda, do you want to adopt him?", Dongheon asked.

"Sure, if he will make Minchan-hyung happy, and poor kid needs a home anyways", Yeonho said.

"Okay then, we'll adopt him", Dongheon smiled.

-

When they reached Minchan's hometown, Dongheon got out of the car to search the first center.

"Hello sir", The caretaker greeted.

"Hello, you have a kid named Kangmin right?", He asked.

"Yes, Kangmin!", The caretaker called out.

A boy stood from a chair and walked towards them, he was tall and quite buff as well.

Dongheon knew it wasn't the right one, but he still showed Minchan's picture.

"Do you recognize him??", He asked.

The boy shook his head and Dongheon bowed to them before leaving.

-

It was Yeonho's turn and he entered the 2nd center, and when he asked for a "Kangmin", 3 kids showed up.

"Do any of you recognize him??", He asked.

"Pfft, he lost or something?", One of the kids scoffed.

"No, he met someone who shares the same name as you guys, and we wanted to make him happy", Yeonho sighed.

"There's one more", The second kid said.

"Hey loser! Your name is Kangmin right? Get over there!", The third one screamed.

The fourth one came over and he looked shy, his stature wasn't too bad but he was very lean.

"It's him, he's the boy I saw with Minchan!", Dongheon exclaimed, startling the boy a bit.

"Sorry, hi my name is Yeonho and that's my boyfriend Dongheon", Yeonho introduced.

"We are Minchan's friends and if it's okay with you, we'd like to take you home with us", Dongheon added, smiling at him.

Kangmin suddenly looked up with tears in his eyes as he ran to Yeonho and hugged him tight.

"YES PLEASE!", He cried.

At first the caretaker didn't want them to adopt Kangmin but she should've known that Dongheon was stubborn as fuck and quickly regretted her decision.

"Take him away! Quickly now!", She stated.

Yeonho was still holding Kangmin until they got back to the car.

"Welcome to the family, Lee Kangmin", Dongheon smiled, and Kangmin smiled back.

"Thank you, dad".

_

Minchan woke up feeling groggy when he noticed the empty presence inside the household. He went down and only saw Venti.

"Huh, they must have went somewhere", He thought as he sat on the couch and played with the dog a little bit.

It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening, so Minchan decided that he will cook their dinner for tonight, he hadn't cooked in a day and he missed holding kitchen utensils.

He opened the fridge and saw that it was packed to the brim, Minchan smiled to himself as he remembered Dongheon mentioning how he just went grocery shopping yesterday.

_

He was busy chopping garlic when he heard familiar voices outside.

When the door opened, he was greeted by a happy Yeonho.

"Hey hyung we are home, hope you didn't get bored", Yeonho said.

"Oh hyung, you didn't have too", He added when he saw Minchan in the kitchen.

"It's fine, I love to cook, where's Dongheon-hyung", Minchan asked.

"Put down the knife and close your eyes, we have a surprise for you", Yeonho said and Minchan did as told, then suddenly he felt the weight pushing him towards the living room.

He heard the door open then Yeonho finally said that he can open his eyes.

"Surprise!", The couple screamed and Minchan cracked a smile.

"Hello Kangmin", Minchan greeted.  
Kangmin finally looked up and ran to hug him.

"Hi hyung!", The obviously younger boy greeted back.

"Kangmin is part of the family now", Dongheon proudly said.

Minchan's eyes went wide,  
"You serious?", He asked.

"Yeah, we adopted him", Dongheon smiled.

The smile found it's way again back to Minchan's face.

"It's funny how we just met each other earlier and here we are, meeting again, how cool is that", Minchan asked.

"Super duper!", Kangmin replied, giggling after.

Kangmin released his grip from Minchan and watched some tv on the living room, Yeonho getting slightly jealous because it seems that Venti likes Kangmin over him.


	3. Murder??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minchan babysits Kangmin for the day while his foster parents are out on a date. And something interesting happens.

"Hey hyung, thank you so much", Yeonho smiled.

Minchan looked at the boy on his bed and smiled back,  
"No problem, you and Dongheon-hyung have fun".

"Thanks again, it does kind off suck that the show starts at 7 in the morning", Yeonho giggled before he heard Dongheon's shout of "Yeonho come on!".

-

Minchan walked back towards his bed, Dongheon carried Kangmin from their room to Minchan's room since the youngest is prone to nightmares and actually prefers to sleep with someone.

"Huh? Hyung, how did I get here?", Kangmin muttered, his eyes fluttering slowly.

"It's okay, your dad carried you here", Minchan whispered.

"Oh, they went somewhere, I remember papa  
talking about it", Kangmin said, feeling sleep leave his body.

"You don't want to go back to sleep?", Minchan asked.

Kangmin shook his head and sighed as he  
shifted and shamelessly lay on top of Minchan.

Minchan giggled and supported him.

"This is surprisingly comfy", Kangmin smiled.

"And you are super light, want some breakfast??",  
Minchan asked.

"10 more minutes, just cuddling", Kangmin muttered.

Minchan looked back at his phone and smiled,  
"Okay then, 10 more minutes".

-

"Hyung, do you think ghosts get sick?",  
Kangmin asked.

"Where'd you get that idea from hmm?",  
Minchan asked back, not looking  
away from his phone.

"Well, I've been watching Buzzfeed Unsolved last night, and it got me thinking", Kangmin sighed.

"I mean- probably, they are probably sick and tired of Shane Madej", Minchan giggled.

"Point taken", The youngest smiled, finally getting off Minchan and stretching his arms.

"Ready for the day now?? Dongheon-hyung said that he just finished 'nother round of groceries, I can probably make up a quick breakie", Minchan smiled.

"You cook? THAT'S SO COOL!", Kangmin exclaimed while giggling on his way down a flight of stairs with Minchan screaming a "Don't run!".

-

Kangmin didn't change from his pajamas as he plopped down on the couch and Venti quickly jumped up to his lap.

"Hello Venti", Kangmin giggled, getting tickled by the dog's licks and kisses.

"Gross", He added, the dog resting on his lap as he opens the TV and the news channel is the first thing he saw.

He quickly changed it after he saw that it was showcasing murder.

"Did I hear correctly or-"

"Yeah, it was murder and I got scared", Kangmin said, cutting the older off.

"Where though?", The older asked.

"Idk, I didn't hear, it's not really that important to us right? I mean, not to be rude but, I don't want to get us involved, nor do I want my parents to get involved", The youngest stated.

"Well, let's just hope it's not the case outside", Minchan said while chopping up some tofu.

Kangmin got confused and stared outside the window, seeing that it was indeed, infront of there.

He changed it to the news channel again and got the estimated time of death, which was 5:00 am - 7:00 am

"What time did they leave?", Kangmin asked.

"4:30 am, then, they got to Dongheon's car so it wasn't possible that they possibly saw Idk someone creepy just dragging a dead body on the lawn", Minchan said.

"Yeah, like, that would be really weird and if you are seen, I mean, this neighborhood is small so, and like the security system here is, not that good, you are ruled out quickly", Kangmin added.

"Why are we even talking about this?? AHAHAHA Let's calm down for a bit, I'm just gonna add the noodles and this is done", Minchan laughed.

-

Yeonho actually called them because he suddenly became a nervous wreck that Minchan and Kangmin would, probably get raided in the house to get interrogated but since the whole town was, well, still unconsious at that time police can't really rule any of them as suspects.

"Oh yeah, we are just eating ramen, I uh, I made some", Minchan said.

Kangmin was peacefully eating while Minchan was observing what was happening outside.

It was like his heart was thumping out of his chest, why did it have to occur at their town, Minchan doesn't want others to feel this way but it's just so nerveracking.

"Take care okay", Yeonho said.

"We will", Kangmin giggled, almost finished with his bowl.

-

"Hey hyung, you think they will catch the culprit?", Kangmin asked, his head laying on Minchan's lap while the two watch more TV.

"I hope they do, or else we'll have to take extra measures in tonight", Minchan said.

"What do you mean?", The youngest curiously asked.

"Did you know that your father is a skilled gun man and that your other father is not so bad himself, so there's 3 snipers, the last one was for me, so yeah", The older explained.

"Cool!", Kangmin smiled, feeling light headed again as he falls asleep once again.

-

Minchan cards his fingers through Kangmin's hair and a light chuckle comes out from his mouth when he saw Venti asleep near Kangmin's feet.

"Poor puppy, you tired as well", Minchan smiled as he gently petted her and the puppy was off to dreamland as well.

"Please don't!", Minchan's mind screamed at him when he saw officials walk over to their home.

And released a discontented sigh when they do knock.

-

"What's up?", He asked.

"Uhm, are you Lee Dongheon?", One asked.

"No, Dongheon is out for today I'm Minchan, his friend", Minchan answered.

"Oh, you live here? Are you and Dongheon, dating?", Another asked.

"Uh no! Dongheon is out on a date with his boyfriend, however we are close friends, and yes I live here as well", Minchan replied.

The officials saw Kangmin and asked about him as well.

"Oh, that boy, he is Kangmin, Dongheon's adopted son", Minchan said.

"Ooh, and uh we know we really can't rule any of you out but what were you two doing on that time the murder happened?".

"I was on my phone and Kangmin was asleep beside me, this house has cctv cameras so if you want proof we have", Minchan said.

"Uh okay, thanks for your time", One official said as both bowed to Minchan and took a leave.

-

Dongheon and Yeonho had finally returned home to find a disheveled Minchan and a sleepy Kangmin right beside him.

"Got questioned yet?", Dongheon asked.

"Yeah, I answered it all, and they were surprisingly polite", Minchan said.

"It's rare that a murder happens here, I was shocked", Yeonho admitted.

Dongheon smiled when he saw Kangmin peacefully sleeping,  
"How long has he been like that?", He asked.

"2 hours", Minchan answered, smiling as well.


End file.
